


about getting closer

by ravenhoes



Series: tam screams into the void (tumblr prompts) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ficlet, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhoes/pseuds/ravenhoes
Summary: "When I was younger, my room was always full of spiders," Aaron said. "I hated them.""That's because you didn't clean shit," Kevin answers easily. His voice is sleepy from the nap he and Aaron just woke up from, his chest hums under Aaron's ear. Aaron's own heart starts beating faster.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: tam screams into the void (tumblr prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	about getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> basically anon asked for kevaaron fluff and my dumb ass and glitchy phone deleted the ask accidentally :'/ i think it was anon. if it wasn't then you're allowed to yell at me. anyway here it is. i hope you i like it.

There's a spider by the door. 

It's not quite _on_ the door, more like getting closer but never quite there. Aaron Minyard watches it from Kevin Day's bed, his head lying on Kevin's chest, his fingers intertwined with Kevin's own, and he has no hurry to kill it.

"When I was younger, my room was always full of spiders," Aaron said. "I hated them."

"That's because you didn't clean shit," Kevin answers easily. His voice is sleepy from the nap he and Aaron just woke up from, his chest hums under Aaron's ear. Aaron's own heart starts beating faster.

"What do you know," replies Aaron, no heat in his voice.

"You told me yourself."

"Maybe I lied."

Kevin laughs very softly, and it fills Aaron's heart with warmth. He removes Aaron from top of him and lays next to him, looking at his face. He wears his queen tattoo like a crown that he never takes off, his green eyes glowing with a dim light Aaron cannot quite place, his lips curling slightly upwards. Aaron loves him. So he kisses him.

He kisses Kevin gently, waiting for a response. Kevin gives it to him very clearly when he holds Aaron's back and leans in, letting out a sigh. It's more of a hug than a kiss, limbs tangled and spider forgotten. Kevin's thumb traces Aaron's jawline absentmindedly. Aaron can't help it and smiles into the kiss. 

"I can't kiss you properly if you're laughing, Minyard," Kevin says. 

Aaron keeps his eyes closed and his smile on. Seeing this refusal, Kevin goes for his cheek instead. Aaron's smile is wider now. From this strange position they're in, he can see the spider has reached the door at last.

"Andrew will go nuts if he sees that," says Aaron.

"He's not here to stab me just yet," answers Kevin. His arms tighten around Aaron, pull him closer, the hugging is more important than the kissing.

"I mean the spider, Kevin."

The kissing stops. 

"Oh," says Kevin.

Aaron snorts. Then he thinks about it. 

Aaron disentangles himself from Kevin and puts a few inches between them —not that much, though— so he can see Kevin's face more clearly. He rests head on his own shoulder, his weight resting on his elbow.

"You know I'm not letting Andrew nose around my business anymore, right?" he tells Kevin.

Kevin nods, a bit shy. Then, playfully, "So he doesn't get to break this up, huh?"

Aaron rolls his eyes and buries his head in Kevin's chest. "You're so bad at flirting, God. Also, there isn't a 'this'. Shut up."

Kevin hugs him again, a lazy smile on his face. Aaron can no longer see the spider, but he knows it reached its destination. Instead, he can feel his heart is beating inside his chest like the creation of a star, and for a second he thinks it's going to rip itself out of his own chest to get closer to Kevin. 

This doesn't happen. He and Kevin cuddle for a little longer instead. It's still raining outside, and the spider is still there, existing, just as they are.

And Aaron knows nothing can break this up.


End file.
